Horace the Hare
Horace the Hare is a hare who lives in the So-Hi Mountains. He is a hare who is usually busy. Physical Appearance He is a based on Chinese hare which lives in the wild. However, he has no visible nose and has a white cottontail. Personality Horace is eventually very busy. He seems to be very nervous of things when getting help from the other animals. The other animals are very helpful to Horace in relationship. He also has a fond of carrots. Appearances Season 4 * The Story of Horace the Hare (first appearance) * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of Washi-Washi Day Gallery Animation Ep 84 23.jpg Ep 84 24.jpg Ep 84 25.jpg Ep 84 27.jpg Ep 84 28.jpg Ep 84 30.jpg Ep 84 33.jpg Ep 84 35.jpg Ep 84 38.jpg Ep 84 40.jpg Ep 84 41.jpg Ep 84 42.jpg Ep 84 43.jpg Ep 84 44.jpg Ep 84 45.jpg Ep 84 46.jpg Ep 84 47.jpg Ep 84 48.jpg Ep 84 51.jpg Ep 84 52.jpg Ep 84 53.jpg Ep 84 55.jpg Ep 84 69.jpg Ep 84 70.jpg Ep 84 72.jpg Ep 84 74.jpg Ep 84 78.jpg Ep 84 79.jpg Ep 84 81.jpg Ep 84 82.jpg Ep 84 85.jpg Ep 84 86.jpg Ep 84 87.jpg Ep 84 88.jpg Ep 84 89.jpg Ep 84 90.jpg Ep 84 91.jpg Ep 84 92.jpg Ep 99 23.jpg Ep 101 13.jpg Ep 101 15.jpg Ep 101 16.jpg Ep 101 17.jpg Ep 101 19.jpg Ep 101 20.jpg Ep 101 21.jpg Ep 101 25.jpg Ep 101 26.jpg Ep 101 27.jpg Ep 101 28.jpg Ep 101 29.jpg Ep 101 32.jpg Ep 101 33.jpg Ep 101 35.jpg Ep 101 36.jpg Ep 101 37.jpg Ep 101 41.jpg Ep 101 61.jpg Ep 101 66.jpg Ep 101 67.jpg Ep 101 69.jpg Ep 101 72.jpg Ep 101 74.jpg Ep 101 75.jpg Ep 101 76.jpg Ep 101 77.jpg Ep 101 83.jpg Ep 101 84.jpg Ep 101 86.jpg Ep 101 87.jpg Ep 101 88.jpg Ep 101 93.jpg Ep 101 95.jpg Ep 101 97.jpg Ep 101 98.jpg Ep 101 99.jpg Ep 101 100.jpg Misc Another Image of Horace.jpg Trivia * He is called "Horacio" (an alternate of the English name) in the Spanish version. * He is very similar to the March Hare, a recurring character in the novel series "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. Both, he and the March Hare are depicted as rabbits and their occupations are cooks. * The French name "Lucien" comes from two references in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. "Lu" comes from the famous American actress "Lucy Liu" (voice of Viper). "Cien" comes from "Lord Shen", a villain from the sequel. In other words, "Lucien" may be a corruption of the Chinese name "Liu-Shen". * Horace is the only animal that appeared in each episode that features Asia except Episode 103 Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Asia Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Characters introduced in Season 4